Bar Life
by MistressYaoi
Summary: This is some smut because yes and waifus. Please enjoy some sex at a bar our lovely Kokusai-san works at, the fruits of my labor lol


**AN: Oh my fucking GOd, this fucking piece of shit is dONE! *flops onto the floor* This thing has been causing me fucking anxiety because it's just been sitting in my docs for WEEKS AND THE MAJOR BLUSHING AND CLASS AND FUCK. I finally finished it though... So... Enjoy, you pervs. ;D**

 **-o-o-o-**

The club was old, but clean. The owner took care of it with a pristine eye and would always keep it that way with the most impeccable care. I would know, he worked me hard enough... Thankfully it was my break time. I had an hour and a half to myself. I grinned as I stepped out of the changing room, tussling my brown hair to get it out of that "bartender shape" as the boss man called it.

I leaned against the back wall, right by the "Only Employees Allowed Beyond This Point" sign and scanned the crowd. It was busy as usual on friday nights and I sighed softly, sipping at my coke. If only it wasn't so dark so I could find his blond-as-fuck hair...

A hand slid around me, gripping my waist. I gasped, ready to fend off whoever was touching me before a caught a glimpse of gold. I rested my left hand on top of his and leaned my head on the familiar broad chest. "Hey Chiga."

"Hello Kokusai-san," he said, words dripping off his voice like honey. "How's your shift been?"

"The same... Less people have hit on me though, so I guess that's a win." I looked up at him and smiled softly. "I'm just glad you came."

He grinned at me and pecked my forehead. "I'll always come for you... Both ways."

I blushed softly at his innuendo and giggled behind my glass. "Oh would you now?"

"I think I could." He shrugged nonchalantly and I pouted.

"You think? It's not definite?" I raised an eyebrow and turned in his arms. "And why's that?"

"Well, it hasn't happened tonight... so I wouldn't be able to say if it's definite." He winked and kissed me full on the lips.

It took my breath away and when I pushed us apart, I whispered, music and people lost to us, "And how can I change that?"

He chuckled and kissed me again, deeper and harder, grabbing my waist with both hands. I gasped and wrapped one arm around his neck, molding my body to his while keeping the glass away from our clothes. I groaned softly and kissed him back just as hard. He let me go, peppering kisses along my neck. "I can think of a few ways darling..." I shivered as he whispered into my ear.

I looked at him with lust hooded eyes and bit my lip. I set my cup down, grabbed his hand and dragged him to our usual back room. It was routine, but hell if it wasn't exciting every time. I could feel the stirrings in my... cough lower area cough. I could feel myself flushing even though we've been dating for 5 years now. As cheesy as it sounds, it always feels like the first time with him.

I push open the door and drag him inside by his work tie. I giggled as he kissed my neck and moaned when he nibbled my ear. I shoved the door closed with my foot before he pushed me against it.

"Kokusai-san..." he whispered softly. I groaned loudly (curse my sensitive neck!) and latched quickly onto his own neck. I sucked hard and tugged at the back of his shirt. He grunted softly and ran his hands along my sides, pushing me roughly against the door. I groaned loudly and tugged him back.

I looked him dead in the eye and said softly, "Off."

He smirked and quickly chucked his shirt off. I sighed and hooked one leg around his waist, leaning my whole body into him. I didn't want to let go, I just wanted to be molded to him, hot and panting already. I moaned softly as he trailed his hands down my back, reaching down slowly to my ass. He groped it hard and I squeaked as he pushed me closer, grinding us together.

"Chiga," I breathed out, huffing quiet puffs on air onto his chest. "Chiga, please, take everything off."

"Not before you, my love," he whispered softly. I whined and quickly unbuttoned my work shirt, throwing it in the same direction he had before. I moaned as he pushed against me again, wrapping my other leg around his waist. He picked me up, hands on my ass and rested my back against the door. I giggled and he followed suit. "What's so funny mister?"

"Oh, nothing, just I can't take my pants off like this."

"That's okay, it's you who wanted me to take them off in the first place."

"I still do, so I'll be willing to take mine off for you." I grinned down at him, playing with his soft blond hair. I kissed his forehead and he chuckled again.

"I'd still like a strip tease," Chiga said teasingly, grabbing my hips and grinding into me harshly.

I gasped and clutched at his shoulders, head resting on his neck. "I-If you keep this up, maybe next time."

I moaned and grinded into his hips harder. He picked me up and hurridly walked to the couch, looking past me as I tried to gain friction in this awkward pose.

"Hurry up," I whined as he layed me down.

"Working on it darling." He quickly dropped me onto the couch then unzipped my pants. I blushed as he roughly palmed me through my boxers.

"Ch-Chiga, no, no more, please!"

He took off my boxers and kneeled. Whoever said kneeling was a submissive position was fucking wrong, he was anything but. I propped myself up on my elbows and I looked at him. He looked at me with his smoldering eyes and started stroking my cock faster before sucking at the tip.

I moaned loudly and threaded one of my hands through his soft hair. He gently prodded at my entrance with his middle finger and I couldn't help but gasp loudly.

He quickly pushed the whole finger in, sucking me vigorously and I groaned. I gripped the arm of the couch above my head tightly, arching my back. Fucking hell, I needed him so bad!

Chiga pushed two fingers in in rapid succession. One hand was firm on my thigh and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed that he could definitely feel it shaking. I was going to cum in a matter of seconds, I knew it. "Chiga-ah! I... Oh fuck, baby I'm gonna cum," I cried out. He moaned around my dick and his hand went impossibly fast. I screamed as he hit my prostate every time before I came in his mouth.

"You good darling?" he asked, panting. I only stared down at him, only mustering up a nod. "Good... Should I wait or...?"

I blushed. I hadn't forgotten Chiga's problem, but I was just so caught up in the moment... I shivered at the thought of being pounded into the cushions, every part of me still overly sensitive. I sighed before nodding again, placing an arm over my face. "Fuck me... As hard and fast as you want Chiga." I couldn't help but blush as I stared into his hooded, lust filled eyes. My cock jumped at the sight, because really, who wouldn't want a god like him to pound you into a mattress?

I shifted upwards slightly and spread my legs before wrapping my arms around his neck. He looked at me lovingly, even though he could've just started. But he didn't, opting to kiss my face. God he was silly... I giggled and kissed him chastely before grinding my hips up into his. I groaned softly at the hard cock digging into my abdomen. "Please Chiga... I want you so bad," I pleaded with my best puppy eyes, still panting.

He chuckled lowly before whispering, "Of course my love, get ready for the pounding of a life time."

He thrusted in sharply, making me throw my head back and moan. I gasped for breathe as he slowly put the rest of his dick in me. I already knew my hips would be sore from the way he was squeezing them, and I couldn't help but shiver at the thought of his hand marks on me.

I gasped out "move" and I didn't regret it at all. He slammed his cock into me, pounding me hard into the cushions. I screamed in pleasure and tore up his back, nails digging in and trying to hold onto some sort of sanity. Fucking hell, how does he always make this feel so fucking good?

I gasped and cursed all the while, groaning his name once in a while. I couldn't think anymore, he was just too good.

He slowed down before taking his dick out and I took the breather gratefully. Chiga pushed my knees apart and pushed them up to my middle. I whimpered in embarrassment since he could clearly see everything now. I panted for air as he just stared hungrily. I could see his own cock twitch and I couldn't help but want more. "Chiga, please, continue," I begged quietly.

"Whatever you want love."

Chiga didn't know how to hold back when we were younger, and he certainly didn't hold back now. Not that I minded of course; not when he was the only one who could make me scream his name the way he does. I could feel his dick pressing against my prostate even more now, I began to tear up as I grasped the sides of the couch.

I couldn't do anything else but moan his name louder and faster as his pace quickened. He was cumming, and I knew damn well that I was too. He let go of one of my legs and stroked my aching cock wildly. I shouted his name, tears streaming down my face at the wonderful sensory overload. I saw white and still felt him hitting that blinding spot deep in me. Chiga grunted louder and louder before finally cumming inside of me.I gasped and shivered at the pleasant sensation before slumping down into the couch.

He carefully slipped his dick out and laid down next to me on the wide couch. We would have pulled it out before hand but... I giggled and snuggled back into his inviting chest. Chiga started petting my hair as he wrapped one arm lazily over me. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"That was fun..."

Chiga leaned down, kissing my forehead. "Yes, yes it was."

I couldn't help but pout and reluctantly ask, "What time is it?"

He sighed too and looked over at the clock hanging behind his head. "You're break is still on for thirty minutes love."

I smiled softly, reaching hand up and rubbing his jaw. "Good... Maybe I can ask if I can take the rest ofthenight off... That is if you don't mind little old me hanging around such a big, strong man like you," I said with a more playful pout.

He laughed softly and leaned over me again, whispering "I'd love that," before kissing me softly.

Ah, what a great night.


End file.
